Batman y Compañia, Especiales de Navidad
by Maik Wayne
Summary: Especiales de navidad relativos alas diversas historias y fanfics que un servidor a creado, historias de como Bruce y compañia viven la navidad desde diferentes puntos de vista, varias historias y varios mundos (El "Maikverse" como le lllamado jeje) en fin por aqui estaran problemas legales, la noble casa Wayne, rocas en el mar, flecha en el agua entre otras...
1. Sorpresas Junto el Arbol

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Batman no me pertenecen, corresponden a DC Comics y sus respectivos autores y colaboradores, este fanfic esta hecho con el objetivo de entretener y no para generar lucro.**

 **N O T A**

Lo que están por leer son una serie de Fanfics, Spinoff que han sido sacados de los diferentes Fanfic que he creado y a algunos de los cuales he decidido hacerles especiales de navidad, tomaremos en cuenta que todas las historias se desarrollan en universos diferentes (el Maikverse jejeje) y que al ser especiales no necesariamente afectan la trama principal de la que fueron extraídos, espero que les agraden.

 **\- Sorpresas Junto al Árbol-**

 ***Problemas Legales***

 **[Maikverse - Tierra 0]**

Alfred se había esmerado en hacer la cena y los Wayne-Jordan se habían esmerado en comerla, después del pavo, puré, pastas, ensalada, postres, y dulces todos se dirigieron a la sala de estar donde estaba el árbol para dejar reposar un poco la comida.

—Comí demasiado —Dick se acostó sobre uno de los muebles, en seguida dejó salir un quejido cuando Tim se le arrojó encima—¡enano me lastimas!

—Ocupas todo el mueble… hazte a un lado —-dijo Tim a modo de discusión

—Tt, idiotas—Damian pasó a su lado ignorándolos se arrojó muy cerca del árbol su enorme perro se arrojó a su lado para servirle de almohada

—Pa —Jason llamó la atención de Bruce —¿patrullaremos hoy?

—No… hoy no, me han insistido en que hoy nos quedemos en casa—todos se miraron incrédulos

—¿Bromeas? —Dick estaba algo incrédulo, incrédulo pero feliz

—¡Sí! Eso me dará oportunidad de jugar toda la noche los videojuegos y levantarme tarde mañana —Tim igual estaba alegre por lo que había dicho Bruce

—Tt, ¿de quién fue la estúpida idea?

—Un momento… ¿Dónde están los pervertidos Jordan? —Jason se ganó una mirada de desaprobación por parte de Bruce — creo que ya se quien dio la idea…

—Navidad, Navidad…— Kyle entró en la sala seguido de su padre, el menor llevaba en sus manos una gran charola llena de galletas y su padre una voluminosa jarra de Leche, asentaron ambas cosas en una pequeña mesa al lado del árbol—¿listos todos? —Kyle lucía por demás alegre

—Bueno, ya saben cómo es esto ahora abriremos un regalo y luego todos iremos a dormir —dijo Hal alegremente

—¡¿Qué?! — los hijos de Bruce se mostraron sorprendidos

—Tiene que ser una broma se quejó Jason

—No lo es idiota— Kyle se ganó un golpe en la cabeza por parte de su padre—digo Jason—continuo con sarcasmo— claro que hay que ir a dormir, si no santa no llegará a casa… —Dick, Jason, Damian y hasta Tim estallaron en una sonora carcajada —¿Qué es tan gracioso? —Kyle se puso serio

—Vamos, vamos pervertido Junior… ya sabes…

—No, no se…

—Pues Kyle ya sabes—Dick se acercó a su hermano —que santa n…

—¡Muy bien todos es hora de abrir regalos! —Hal irrumpió alegre en la plática de Dick para acallar su comentario

—¿Todos? —a Tim le brillaron los ojos con ilusión

—Solo uno, los demás los abrirán al amanecer—explicó Bruce —Hal quiere que abran lo que él les compró —Bruce se acercó al Árbol y ayudo a Hal a repartirle a sus hijos cinco cajas que eran del mismo tamaño

—¿Qué es pa? — Tim miraba intrigado el regalo, comenzó a sacudirlo para obtener alguna pista

—Tendrás que abrirlo para saberlo— explico Hal

—No es posible… tiene que ser— Kyle desenvolvió rápido la suya con velocidad, miró por un lado y sonrió—¿puedo usarlo ya? —Hal asintió y Kyle salió corriendo de la habitación jalando a su padre del brazo

Los Wayne se miraron intrigados, con algo de pena abrieron sus cajas para ver qué era lo que Hal les había regalado—¡Tiene que ser una broma! —Jason estalló inconforme

—Tt, esto es estúpido…

—Yo diría que es inusual— dijó Dick con una cara de extrañeza digna de una foto

—A mí me gusta — Tim se ganó una negativa con la cabeza por parte de sus hermanos

—Sé que no es lo que están acostumbrados a recibir o hacer pero —Bruce acercó más a sus hijos—es la primera navidad de Hal y Kyle con nosotros y debemos respetar sus tradiciones y participar de ellas

—No puedo creerlo pa—Jason estaba algo escandalizado—¡pa! ¡El aún cree en santa!

—Es cierto Pa—los Wayne hablaban susurrando entre ellos— ni siquiera Damian ya cree en que Santa trae los regalos —explico Dick

—Tt, nunca creí en esas idioteces…el sujeto gordo nunca me regaló juguetes

—Pues ha de ser porque eres un asesino en serie cruel y despiadado y no un niño bueno —corrigió Tim como no queriendo la cosa, situación que estuvo a punto de iniciar un pleito

—¡Taran! — Kyle apareció en el lugar con un gran brinco — ¿Qué opinan? —el Jordan menor llevaba una pijama roja de franela con estampados de santas por todos lados

—Tt, luces idiota—Damian fue pellizcado por su padre—es decir te queda bien

—A mí me gusta —Tim se acercó a su hermano para tocar su ropa— y es muy suave

—¿y que esperan? —Hal llegó a la habitación cargando una cámara digital— vayan a cambiarse para tomar la foto frente al Árbol

Los Wayne se miraron entre ellos y luego miraron a su padre como pidiendo que les dieran oportunidad de no hacer caso—ya oyeron a Hal…a cambiarse chicos—los cuatro Wayne suspiraron resignados y salieron de la habitación llevando sus respectivas pijamas

—¡Oh cielos esta va a ser la mejor navidad del mundo! — Kyle se acercó para abrazar a Bruce—Papi, ¿Qué le regalaras a papá? ¿Una pijama?

—No… lo que menos quiero que use pijama esta noche—dijo Bruce en un tono de broma que hizo que Hal se sonroje

—¡Pa! — se quejó el menor, haciendo que Bruce lo abrace y le revuelva el pelo, definitivamente la presencia de los Jordan había cambiado muchas cosas en la mansión Wayne

—júntense un poco mas—Hal daba indicaciones a sus cinco hijos para que se acercaran más— Jason deja de hacerle cuernos a Tim — de mala gana Jason hizo lo que le dijeron y se cruzó de brazos en esa postura mal humorada hacia juego con el dibujo de su pijama de un duende navideño malhumorado—Dick abraza a Damian — el mayor de los Wayne obedeció se sentía algo avergonzado de salir en una foto usando una pijama blanca llena de pinos navideños, según Hal era un estampado serio digno de un chico como el, Tim iba sonriente con una pijama que imitaba un traje de santa, incluso traía gorrito, sin embargo el que se llevaba el premio era el de Damian que consistía en una gran prenda de una sola pieza en color café, era un mameluco, que le hacía parecer como un reno sobre todo por la capucha que incluía unas astas de felpa y una pequeña cola sobre el trasero.

—¡No voy a asomar vestido así en la foto! —se quejó el menor de los Wayne

—No van a subir esto a Facebook ¿cierto? — Dick miraba hacia todos lados bastante nervioso—mis compañeros van a patearme el trasero

—Yo voy a patearte el trasero si no dejas que esto acabe Dick— se quejó Jason

—Chicos Arruinan la foto— comenzó a quejarse Kyle en cuestión de segundos los cinco hijos del matrimonio estaban en una buena discusión

—Maldición…¿Bruce? ¿Ayuda?

—Silencio—Bruce habló lo más serio que pudo pero los chicos no le hacían caso—¡Basta! ¡Van a mirar a la cámara, abrasarse entre ustedes, sonreír y luego se irán a dormir cuando cuente tres! —las quejas siguieron ahora hacia Bruce—¡Tres! — Hal aprovechó que los chicos obedecieron para tomar la foto—bien, ahora a dormir…

—Ya oyeron a su padre, todos a la cama

—Es temprano aun— se quejó Jason

—Bueno pueden quedarse a la hora de los adultos, su padre abrirá mi regalo— Hal tomó una diminuta bolsa de papel— les daré una pista, es una prenda de ropa… y si, cabe aquí… —los chicos entendieron la indirecta

—Vamos chicos, a la cama para no ver el espectáculo—Dick encaminó a sus hermanos a la salida

—Además si no vamos a la cama santa no llegará esta noche —comentó Kyle emocionado

—Sabes pervertido Junior, me pregunto en que basas tu creencia en santa —dijo Jason con sorna

—Pues es que es cierto, ¿si no quien deja los regalos?

—¿Tu padre quizá? — Dick le dio un codazo a su hermano — vamos Kyle solo no es lógico…

—¿En serio Jason? ¿Cómo puedes convivir con extraterrestres, regresar de la muerte, pedir ayuda de magos y no creer en santa? Si claro entiendo lo lógico de tu argumento —explicó Kyle que sin darse cuenta había llegado a su habitación—no se cual sea tu problema, pero yo sí creo en santa claus, vendrá esta noche y nos dejará regalos a todos…—dicho esto se metió en su habitación y cerró dando un gran portazo

—Hay que admitir que su defensa tiene bases— dijo Tim haciendo que Dick y Damian asientan

—No debes molestarlo con eso Jason — sugirió Dick, todos bufaron resignados y se adentraron en sus habitaciones, les esperaba una noche singular

—Gracias por la colonia —Hal se había cambiado de ropa y echado encima unas gotas de su regalo de navidad —ha sido una bonita noche…

—Ha sido un bonito año— Bruce le abrió espacio a su esposo para que se metiera en la cama—oye Hal… —el mencionado le miró intrigado— ¿Por qué las pijamas?

—es una tradición que inicie con Kyle hace un par de años… cada año le compro una pijama y le tomo una foto frente al árbol

—¿De dónde viene todo eso?

—cuando se mudó a vivir conmigo me contó que antes en casa no tenían calefacción y que las noches de invierno pasaban frio… por eso siempre se metía a mi cama para que lo abrasara y pudiera dormir tranquilo— Bruce se quedó serio al oír la explicación—una navidad le regalé una pijama, no me alcanzó para comprarle nada más, pero él se puso muy contento me dijo que así sentiría que duerme caliente en los brazos de su padre todos los días…—Bruce en enterneció por lo que Hal le había contado

—Eres muy dulce Hal…

—Gracias… lo hubieras visto, uso la pijama todos los días hasta que dejo de entrar en ella, que fue como a medio año… por eso desde esa ocasión le regalo una nueva en cada navidad— Hal tuvo que dejar de lado su relato cuando un enternecido Bruce le besó inesperadamente—¿eso por qué fue?

—Por qué lo mereces— Bruce volvió a besarlo— hablando de pijamas—Hal miró intrigado al Wayne — tengo debajo de la mía mi regalo de navidad…

—¿en serio? —Hal comenzó a deslizar su mano entre las ropas de Bruce—¿Quieres ver cómo me queda el mío? —ante la sonrisa lujuriosa del Wayne Hal retiró la parte de arriba de su ropa de dormir — vamos, hay tiempo de tener una "noche buena" antes de que "santa" llegue —dijo sugestivamente Hal, para luego comenzar a besar a Bruce, los mayores tenían sus propios planes para esa noche

Arriba los mayores estaban con sus juegos y abajo el árbol de navidad esperaba por la llegada el sujeto vestido de rojo, detrás de uno de los voluminosos muebles una figura se hallaba escondida—te lo demostrare pervertido junior, santa no es real, es solo tu padre disfrazado… —Jason podía ser muy amargado si en verdad lo quería y estaba decidido a que esa navidad demostraría un punto a su hermanastro, estaba entre las sombras mirando todo y esperando, podía esperar toda la noche de ser necesario que para eso tenía entrenamiento y paciencia, si señor…

Cuando una figura atravesó la sala de manera sigilosa se puso en guardia—Bingo — esperó a que se acerque al árbol, para dar un gran salto y caerle encima—¡Te tengo! — Pero la figura resulto ser más pequeña de lo que había esperado —¿Qué haces aquí enano reemplazo? ¿Tú pones los regalos?

—¡NO! Bajate de encima —Jason miró a Tim curioso y se quitó de encima de el—¿Qué carajos haces aquí?

—Pues yo estaba…

—¿Estas cazando a santa?

—¡Dah! No…claro que no, no seas idiota… estoy cazando al que se disfraza de santa y nos trae los regalos—Tim se puso de pie y miró con desaprobación a su hermano —en todo caso ¿tú qué haces aquí? –Tim miró hacia a otro lado, Jason notó algo en sus manos—¡Estas robando las galletas!

—¡Y Tú quieres atrapar a Santa! Pero no vas a salirte con la tuya

—Tt, ninguno lo hará si siguen hablando tan alto—se quejó una voz detrás de una cortina —son demasiado ruidosos

—¿Tu qué haces aquí? —cuestiono Tim a Damian

—solo veré que no nos roben cuando vengan a dejar los regalos

—También quieres atrapar a Santa Claus…¡debería darte vergüenza! —se inconformó Tim

—Lo dice el que le roba las galletas al tipo de rojo —se burló Jason divertido, los tres estaban comenzando una ligera discusión entre quejas e inconformidades susurradas.

—No puedo creerlo, sabía que estarían aquí —Dick había llegado a la sala de estar donde sus tres hermanos discutían —les mandaron a dormir y ustedes vienen aquí a hacer escandalo ¿Qué les pasa ahora?

—¡quieren atrapar a Santa Claus! —se quejó Tim, Dick miró primero a Jason

—Jay…

—Oye yo no… bueno si, es decir solo quiero demostrar un punto …

—No deberías intentarlo siquiera Jason, Kyle es feliz creyendo en santa— le reprendió Dick

—Es estúpido, si se enteran en la escuela se burlaran de él y por ende de mi…

—¿Y? sigo sin verle lo malo, yo creo que estas celoso por que el aún se ilusiona con la navidad— los menores sisearon por el comentario de Dick

—Esta me la pagas Dicktonto—Jason tomó a su hermano de las ropas dispuesto a darle un golpe

—¡espera! — Tim hizo una seña para que todos se detuvieran—¿escuchan eso? — todos podían escuchar como si algo estuviese caminando por la pared, como si algo se deslizase por la chimenea, los cuatro se acercaron a donde antes había habido fuego

—Ya imaginas cosas Drake—refunfuño Damian, Damian estuvo a punto de discutir con Tim cuando notó que algo caía en la chimenea, como un fino polco gris, seguido de un sonido metálico, una esfera metálica descendió por la chimenea y cayó a los pies de Jason

—Carajo…— la esfera se abrió y dejó salir una gran cantidad de Gas —¡Es gas!

—No lo habíamos notado Jason—Dijo Dick con sarcasmo, los cuatro se hicieron unos pasos atrás para huir del denso humo — ¿listos? —los cuatro Wayne se pusieron en guardia, de la nada le pasaron a Dick una boquilla para que pudiera respirar dentro de la nube de humo.

—Jo, jo, jo— se oyó como unas pesadas botas se dejaron caer sobre el piso de la mansión, por la espesura del humo los chicos no podían distinguir bien al dueño de esa grave voz que estaba moviéndose entre ellos y que les lanzaba golpes— Llegó santa –dijo divertido el atacante.

—¿Quién demonios eres? — Jason lanzo una patada al sujeto quien rápidamente lo evitó usando solo su grueso brazo vestido de rojo

—¿Qué no es obvio? ¡Soy Santa! —dijo divertida la figura antes de darle un buen golpe que hizo que Jason soltara su boquilla y aspirar el gas que lo dejó inconsciente

—¡Jay!

—Sin gritar Richard, despertaras a todos en casa y vas a descubrirme—por la distracción Dick no pudo evitar tampoco el golpe que iba destinado hacia él, acabó en el suelo

Con movimientos rápidos Tim le hizo señas a Damian que fue ayudado por Tim para alcanzar al misterioso visitante, Damian se arrojó hacia él, pero fue metido en un gran saco—Jo, jo, jo, —volvió a reír el sujeto de rojo, pero por alguna razón a Tim le sonó sarcástico, el tercer Wayne estuvo por atacar pero el saco que contenía a Damian le cayó encima, con los dos más pequeños fuera de combate, la noche podía seguir su curso.

Cuando los rayos del sol golpearon su cara Kyle se levantó dando un gran salto—¡Es navidad! ¡ es navidad! —Repitió contento antes de salir corriendo de su habitación e ir hacia donde estaba el árbo—¿Qué demonios? — la escena que encontró al llegar le pareció algo curiosa

—¡Demonios! — Bruce murmuró la palara cuando sintió que la luz le dio en los ojos —maldición, maldición —repetía sin cesar mientras con cuidado se quitaba de encima a un desnudo Hal que yacía bien dormido, se dirigió a su closet vio el traje rojo que Hal le había dado para que a modo de un gran favor descendiera por la chimenea y dejara los regalos para los chicos, pero se había quedado dormido.

—Buenos días Bruce…feliz navidad —dijo sonriente el linterna mientras se desperezaba, Bruce se quedó congelado al instante —¿estas regresando el traje? Guárdalo bien no quiero que Kyle lo vea por error…

—Si, si, claro…

—Espera… ¿Por qué estas desnudo?

—Bueno, yo…

—¡No lo hiciste! ¡Te quedaste dormido! — Hal se levantó de un gran salto —¿acabas de arruinar la navidad para los chicos!

—¡No es mi culpa Hal! … estaba exhausto luego de tan buen sexo

—Si, bueno fue muy bueno…

—¿Verdad que si? —dijo bruce sugestivamente

—¡Ese no es el punto! —Hal estaba por iniciar una acalorada discusión mientras se ponía rápidamente la ropa interior al igual que Bruce

—Vamos no ha de ser para tanto—una serie de gritos y golpes parecieron llegar hasta su habitación—¡Maldicion! —ambos adultos corrieron a toda prisa fuera de su habitación

—¡Hicieron trampa! — Kyle se quejaba mientras sus hermanos se desperezaban con mucho trabajo, habían amanecido dormidos sobre los sofás o en el tapete de la sala de estar plácidamente Dormidos, inclusive el perro de Damian les había hecho compañía

—¿Fue un sueño? —Tim fue el que habló primero

—Un sueño de esos que duelen –dijo Jason mientras se sobaba la cabeza

—¿de qué carajo hablan? —Kyle les miraba de brazos cruzados visiblemente ofendido—déjenme adivinar intentaron atrapar a santa y este les pateo el trasero de manera dolorosa y miserable ¿cierto? —los cuatro Wayne se quedaron perplejos por lo que Kyle había dicho

—¿Cómo rayos lo sabes? —Dick se impresionó

—Tt, seguro el es parte del plan…Jordan lo hizo para que nos patee el trasero

—¡Claro que no! ¡Ya les dije que mi padre no es santa Claus! —Todos comenzaban a dudar incluso de lo que ellos sabían — para que lo sepan, yo una vez quise atrapar a santa y me hizo lo mismo… me pateo el trasero… lo bueno es que aunque deja dolor de cabeza, siempre deja los regalos… —Kyle sonrió y se acercó más al árbol— ¡Aquí están!

Eran cinco regaos cajas de diferentes tamaños y contenidos, los padres de los chicos llegaron en segundos al lugar impresionados por el ruido que se había formado en la sala de estar, cuando llegaron la escena les impresiono los cinco estaban abriendo regalos que ellos no reconocían—Bruce… ¿Cómo rayos?

—A mí no me veas, los regalos siguen en nuestra habitación… —se justificó el caballero de la noche

—¡Pa! —Tim fue el primero en reparar en la presencia de sus padres, corrió hacia Hal y Bruce muy emocionado mostrando una figura de acción —¡Es Anakin! ¡Santa me lo trajo! —exclamó emocionado mientras agitaba una figura de acción

—Es muy bonito Hijo— le dijo Bruce y tomó la figura para analizarla con cuidado, Hal le dio un codazo para que dejara de lado la suspicacia

—¿Qué les trajo santa chicos?

—Una bicicleta —Dick mostró el vehiculo —siempre quise una, siempre he querido aprender a andar pero papá no sabe andar muy bien y nunca me enseñó

—Yo lo haré—dijo Hal confianzudo —a mi si me sale bien andar en bici…—Dick sonrió agradecido

—Tengo un juego de mesa—explicó Jason—conquista mundial ideal para patear traseros con mi habilidad mental—Bruce le puso una mano en el hombro logrando sacarle una sonrisa a su hijo, el Wayne se quedó mirando a Damian que lucía un poco apenado, parecía esconder algo a sus espaldas

—¿Damian?

—Tt—el menor solo sacó lo que tenía detrás un hermoso y tierno pingüino de peluche— supongo que el tipo de rojo no puede traerme alguno de los que rondan por su casa en el polo… —todos sonrieron divertidos

—Eso es porque los pingüinos viven en el sur y santa en el norte ¡Dah! — intervino Kyle

—¿y qué fue lo tuyo chiquillo? —Hal se dirigió a su hijo que al igual que Damian parecía tener algo a sus espaldas—¿Kyle? —el mencionado no pudo guardar su sonrisa por más tiempo

—¡Tachan! ¡Pistolas de agua!— les enseñó a todos cinco pistolas de agua de plástico, lucían por demás bastante comunes y baratas era quizá el regalo más barato de todos los que había en la sala —¿Quién quiere un poco de diversión mojada?— todos le miraban un poco incrédulos, para su sorpresa Jason fue el primero en tomar una de las cinco

—Vas a arrepentirte, pervertido Junior, tengo la mejor puntería

—Tt, si pero eres un idiota Jason — Damian tomó la suya, seguido de Tim y Dick

—¡Muy bien! Veamos quien pierde entonces…¡carrera a la cocina! —Kyle salió corriendo seguido de sus cuatro hermanos, los mayores sonrieron bastante satisfechos y enternecidos

—Me encanta que Kyle se conforme con tan poco… —comentó Bruce mientras se acercaba a Hal

—Te equivocas, él tiene justo lo más valioso y que siempre había pedido al tipo de rojo—explicó Ha divertido, Bruce le miró intrigado— tiene hermanos …

—También tiene un padre que lo ama—dijo Bruce mientras abrazaba a su esposo

—Estoy seguro que tiene dos— Hal besó a Bruce tierna pero apasionadamente, había sido una muy buena navidad en casa de los Wayne y estaba seguro por como Bruce acariciaba su espalda que estaba por ponerse mejor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado este espinoff de Problemas legales, hecho para las navidades ¿que opinan de Kyle y los Wayne? ¿quien seria ese misterioso santa? supongo que nunca lo sabremos.


	2. Regalos

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Batman no me pertenecen, corresponden a DC Comics y sus respectivos autores y colaboradores, este fanfic esta hecho con el objetivo de entretener y no para generar lucro.**

 **N O T A**

Lo que están por leer son una serie de Fanfics, Spinoff que han sido sacados de los diferentes Fanfic que he creado y a algunos de los cuales he decidido hacerles especiales de navidad, tomaremos en cuenta que todas las historias se desarrollan en universos diferentes (el Maikverse jejeje) y que al ser especiales no necesariamente afectan la trama principal de la que fueron extraídos, espero que les agraden.

 **\- Regalos -**

 ***La Noble Casa Wayne***

 **[Maikverse - Tierra 15]**

-Alfred… ¿está todo listo?—pregunto Bruce a su mayordomo de confianza

-por demás señor—dijo Alfred y continuo sirviendo la mesa—los tres Duques llegan hoy por la tarde—explico Alfred—y el Príncipe Damián llego esta mañana proveniente de casa de su majestad la Reina—

-perfecto, será bueno pasar una tranquila velada familiar—comento Bruce y recordó lo agitado que habían sido los últimos años, desde que volvió de la guerra que le habia ayudado a ganar al Rey Clark y que llevo a la cárcel a su hermano Kel-el por traición, se dio cuenta que la vida de sus tres hijos mayores había sido destrozada, Pamela ejecutada, Harley enloquecida, sus hijos encerrados en el palacio, era una situación bastante desagradable, lo único que pudo hacer para reparar un poco el daño fue expulsar a Thalía del palacio y dejar a sus hijos viviendo con el. Funcionaba esto la mayoría del año cuando él estaba en el Reino, si el salía Thalía podía volver a palacio para cuidar a Damián, en esos momentos los tres Duques eran enviados con alguno de sus amigos extranjeros para evitar ratos desagradables.

En general se la pasaban cada quien por su lado, pero celebrarían natividad al dia siguiente y quería tenerlos a todos juntos, era necesario de vez en cuando.

El frio hacia presa de ellos, el pequeño Tim incluso tenia metida la nariz dentro de sus ropas mientras viajaban en el carruaje de regreso a palacio

-yo quería pasar las fiestas con los Kent—dijo Tim quejoso

-sabes que el rey siempre nos hace que pasemos las fiestas juntos, así que deja de quejarte—le reprendió Dick de 16 años

-por mi no esta mal, a pasar las navidades con los "ñoños" fuera de casa, mejor pasarlas en Gotham—dijo Jason en son de burla

-no llames ñoños a mis amigos—dijo Tim y le dio un leve golpe en el brazo

-basta Tim, no creo que se haya referido a los Kent con ese comentario—le dijo Dick y Jason sonrió de lado, Tim le dio otro golpe—y bueno chicos… ¿ya esta todo listo para mañana?—

-seguro que si lo sabes—dijo Jason—iremos al servicio religioso, recibiremos las felicitaciones de la corte, luego una cena "familiar", papa nos dará un abrazo y nos mandara a dormir—

-y Alfred nos dará una ración extra de dulces—dijo Tim emocionado

-oye…¡Yo no recibo dulces!—dijo Jason de malas

-seguro es porque solo es para los niños buenos—dijo Tim y le saco la lengua

-como sea—bufo Jason con desgano

-¿y los regalos para Damián?—pregunto Dick pero los entrevistados se hicieron a los occisos-¿chicos?—

-te oímos, pero no le daremos nada—dijo Jason

-por favor hermanos, teníamos un trato—les dijo Dick

-no, no queremos Dick—se quejo Tim—no se lo merece—

-así es, su madre es horrible—explico Jason

-si, lo sé, pero Damián no es la Reina, no es justo que pague por lo que su madre nos hizo, además el es el que pasa más tiempo solo y a merced de ella—decía Dick y mientras hablaba Jason le imitaba—¿por qué no dejas de imitarme y piensas un poco en tu hermanito?—

-por que si pienso en el me da dolor de panza y diarrea—se excuso Jason y Tim soltó una risotada

-Buena esa, vengan los cinco—dijo Tim y choco la palma con el pelirrojo, definitivamente cuando esos dos se ponían de acuerdo eran más pesados que Damián

-vamos chicos, solo un regalo, le alegraremos la noche al pequeño—insistió Dick y sus hermanos hicieron un gesto

-¿si decimos que si dejas de sermonearnos?—dijo Jason y Dick asintió, Tim miro a su hermano mediano y dijo que si con la cabeza—bien lo haremos—

-¡excelente!—dijo Dick y se froto las manos—ahora… ¡Un abrazo de hermanos!—dijo y se abalanzo sobre sus consanguíneos ante las risas de Tim y los enojos de Jason, desde fuera solo podía verse como el carro se movía de un lado al otro.

Iban atravesando el vestíbulo cuando un huracán pelirrojo ingreso corriendo seguido de un chico vestido de azul que lo tumbo al piso y finalmente uno mas joven que les tiro encima, los tres Duques del reino comportándose nuevamente como chiquillos

-¡Mierda suéltame!—le decía Jason a un hilarante Dick que con ayuda de Tim le tenía sometido, un sonido de carraspeo les hizo volver a la realidad.

-Buenas tardes jóvenes—les dijo Leslie y los tres se pusieron de pie de un salto

-buenas tardes Lady Leslie—le respondieron los tres al unisonó

-Hola Lady Leslie—le dijo Dick y se próximo para darle un beso y efusivo abrazo—que gusto verle de nuevo—dijo con sinceridad

-Dick, compórtate por favor—le corrigió su nana

-lo siento—dijo El mayor y sus hermanos rieron un poco

-saluden que no vengo sola—les dijo la mujer mayor y les indico que tras ella habían más personas, Lady Selina que traía de la mano a Damián Wayne

-Buenas tardes lady Selina..dijeron los tres e inclinaron la cabeza—alteza—dijeron y reverenciaron a su hermano menor

-pero si es el pequeño Damián, vamos a abrazarlo—dijo Dick y de sorpresa tomo a Damián levantándolo de las axilas y comenzando a darle vueltas al pequeño, mas Damián no demostraba ninguna emoción

-Bajame—le dijo serio y le propino a Dick un sonor manotazo en la frente-¡Tonto!—un insulto acompaño el golpe, Dick lo puso en el suelo y se sobo la herida

-Hola hermanito—le dijo Tim y le extendió la mano, Damián la tomo y la llevo directo a la boca dándole una aguda mordida-¡Au! ¡Me dolio!—dijo retirando su mano de golpe, Damián sonrio con malicia

-¡Alteza no!—le dijo Selina y lo retiro un poco de los dos agredidos—lo siento excelencias pero el Príncipe está regresando de casa de su madre, se pone de mal humor cuando regresa—

-¡bah! Si solo es eso, el nene está enojado—le dijo Jason y se acerco retador al más chico de los Wayne—si yo me desquitara contigo por mi madre, no quedaría mucho de ti—le dijo Jason y vio como Damián le mostraba los dientes—ni se te ocurra… pero buen trabajo con esos dos—Damián le sonrió con malicia—me agrada este pequeño demonio—dijo a sus hermanos y fue reprendido por Lady Leslie, ahora todos estaban en casa.

El día se sucedió rápidamente para los habitantes de palacio, como Jason lo predijo el itinerario del día de navidad fue tal cual lo expresó: servicio religioso, felicitaciones de la corte, luego una cena familiar en la que Alfred, Lady Leslie y selina les habían acompañado, ahora se hallaban reunidos todos los Wayne en las habitaciones de su padre, Bruce estaba junto al fuego, tenía a Damián sobre su regazo, Tim estaba sentado junto al fuego con una gran bandeja de dulces Dick y Jason jugando naipes en una mesa cercana

-¿comenzamos con lo que te gusta y seguimos con nuestras vidas?—le dijo Jason y bajo sus cartas, le hizo a Dick una seña con los ojos, ambos se levantaron y fueron a buscar unas cajas en un rincón de la habitación

-señor—dijo Dick acercándose a su padre junto con Jason—tenemos algo para el joven Príncipe, nuestro hermano—

-Adelante, queremos verlo—dijo Bruce y sonrió con un poco de sorpresa

-yo primero—dijo Jason y mostro un cofre que traía entre manos—¡taran!—dijo jason con algo de sarcasmo y lo abrió permitiendo que Damián viera el contenido

-soldaditos—dijo con un poco de alegría

-¿Qué no son?—pregunto Bruce

-si, son los que me regalo la Reina cuando era más niño—dijo Jason interrumpiendo a su padre—supongo que ya va siendo hora de que Damián comience a tener su propio ejército—dijo Jason complaciente

-Damián… ¿Cómo se dice?—interrogo Bruce a su hijo

-Puedes retirarte…-dijo en un extraño tan despectivo que sonó poco gracioso, Jason hizo una mueca, pero sonrió la ver como Bruce le daba un pequeño golpe en la nuca a su hijo más joven—gracias..—dijo como no queriendo la cosa

-de nada pequeño D—le dijo Jason y revolvió el pelo de su hermano

-yo sigo—dijo Tim y dejo la bandeja de golosinas para ir dónde Dick, le quito de las manos un paquete que estaba hecho bola—esto es mío, bueno era mío—dijo Timy extendió una cobija de cuadros de colores, se veía que era de lana y muy pesada

-¡hey yo he visto eso!—dijo Dick sonriente señalando la frazada

-¡dah!—le dijo Jasón y le hizo un gesto—porque esa cobija era mía y antes fue tuya—Dick puso cara de sorpresa, no pensó que aun existiera

Tim asintió con la cabeza—es la frazada que ha pasado por nosotros tres, es muy calientita y del tamaño ideal, aunque yo ya no doy en ella y es tradición que pase entre hermanos, pues te la obsequio—dijo Tim y le extendió el regalo

Damian la observo con cuidado, se veía un poco vieja, pero estaba suave—huele a vieja—dijo con un poco de desdén pero ante la mirada de Bruce la sostuvo en brazos—Gracias—dijo no muy de buena gana y Tim sonrió

-bueno voy yo—dijo Dick y saco una bolsa de cuero que estaba llena de fichas—es un rompecabezas—dijo al ponerlas sobre el suelo—bueno ¿me ayudan?—dijo a sus hermanos, Jasón suspiro no muy convencido en lo que Tim estaba inmerso formando la figura, Damián descendió del regazo de su padre y se puso a colaborar.

Bruce se sentía realmente contento a pesar de todo sus hijos parecían llevarse bien, parecía que a pesar de los enojos y reclamos podían llevar una vida tranquila, sonrió mas al ver la figura que formaron entre los cuatro, el escudo de la Familia Wayne, y en las esquinas de la figura las iniciales de sus cuatro hijos.

-se me ocurrió que así recordarías que cuentas con nosotros también pequeño Damián—dijo dick un poco sonrojado y rascándose la nuca, Damián lo miraba con una expresión de incredulidad de esas que dicen "no es que los necesite realmente", pero para sorpresa de Dick escuchó lo esperado

-Gracias hermano—dijo Damián y Dick sonrió, de hecho los tres duques sonrieron satisfechos

Bruce se aclaró la garganta-¿nadie comerá los dulces que Alfred trajo para todos?—pregunto el Rey

-¿para todos?—pregunto Jason con asombro—pensé que eran todos de Tim y que a mí no me traían por portarme mal—

-cielos jayjay solo tu serias tan crédulo—le dijo su hermano mayor y Jason lo miro con enojo

-¡llevas años comiéndote mi parte enano!—le reclamo Jason a Tim y este mejor se hizo a un lado-¡te atrapare!—le grito y comenzó a perseguirlo

-¡espera Jason!—le suplicaba Tim mientras corría por la habitación (que por suerte era bastante grande) los demás los veían curiosos hasta que comenzaron a volar las almohadas, se inicio una guerra de almohadas y cojines en la cual hasta el mismo Rey decidió participar, fue la mejor navidad que habían pasado como familia, lejos de rencores, envidias y problemas pasados, como una "familia real"…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un breve relato que ya habia publicado antes en La noble casa Wayne, sinceramente este es uno de mis favoritos, siempre me gusta imaginar a los Wayne de este modo tan familiar, En fin espero que les haya gustado, Saludos y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.

See Ya!


	3. Navidad Junto al Mar

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Batman no me pertenecen, corresponden a DC Comics y sus respectivos autores y colaboradores, este fanfic esta hecho con el objetivo de entretener y no para generar lucro.**

 **N O T A**

Lo que están por leer son una serie de Fanfics, Spinoff que han sido sacados de los diferentes Fanfic que he creado y a algunos de los cuales he decidido hacerles especiales de navidad, tomaremos en cuenta que todas las historias se desarrollan en universos diferentes (el Maikverse jejeje) y que al ser especiales no necesariamente afectan la trama principal de la que fueron extraídos, espero que les agraden.

 **\- Navidad Junto al Mar-**

 ***Rocas en el Mar***

 **[Maikverse - Tierra 3]**

Nuevamente el azul del cielo se unía en el horizonte con el azul del océano, podía ver que el sol estaba por ocultarse, esperaba impaciente en el mismo lugar donde le había visto muchas ocasiones anteriores, ese lugar en donde las olas chocaban con una gran roca

—¿Dónde estás Kal? — Kal… se sorprendió un poco de llamarle de manera tan familiar sonrió para si al notar que se había encariñado mucho con él, y no era para menos ya que Kaldur era el único miembro del equipo de jóvenes héroes que no le reprochaba nada.

Lo apreciaba mucho y estaba seguro que Kaldur también le apreciaba bastante —Hola pajarito — la voz a sus espaldas le hizo voltear emocionado

—Kal … estas aquí —se sorprendió de dirigirle una sonrisa familiar y sonrojó de ver que el atlante le correspondía con otra sonrisa

—No podía dejarte esperando Jason — Kaldur se acercó a él y le indicó que se sentara sobre la gran roca — ¿me contaras como estuvo el día? —el pequeño asintió para luego comenzar a hablar.

El atlante era todo seriedad con el equipo, pero con ese chico era un mar de risas y comentarios divertidos, se sorprendía cuando Jason usaba palabras altisonantes, pero muy en el fondo le divertía verlo tratar de aparentar la madurez necesaria para usarlas —entonces te volvieron a regañar ¿cierto?

—Si un poco… pero ya sabes…

—No funciona…—Jason negó con la cabeza y luego se dejó caer de espalda sobre la roca dispuesto a tomar la acostumbrada siesta de la que despertaba en brazos de Kaldur—Jay— el atlante llamó la atención del menor—¿Qué es ese paquete? —señalo un pequeño envoltorio que estaba algo alejado de Jason

—Bueno… eso yo— Jason se incorporó de un salto y tomo ese extraño envoltorio —mañana es navidad y… yo… bueno —el menor extendió el paquete al moreno —te hice algo… ¡feliz navidad! —dijo de golpe y un poco apenado

El moreno tomo el paquete y comenzó a mirarlo intrigado—sabes en Atlantis no festejamos la navidad—Jason se decepcionó un poco—pero te he comprado algo también —a Jason se le ilumino el rostro al ver como Kaldur tomaba su mochila y sacaba de entre ella un sweter — no tuve tiempo de envolverlo, pero espero que te guste y que te quede…

Rápidamente Jason se colocó la prenda, Kaldur desenrolló lo que Jason le había regalado, miraba curioso el extraño pedazo de lana entrelazado de manera simétrica—es una bufanda…

—Lo se… es perfecta

—Tu regalo también lo es Kaldur …— Jason modeló la prenda para el atlante quien se acercó a él y le acomodó algunas partes mal dobladas del sweter

—Ahora luces muy bien — el atlante se colocó la bufanda alrededor del cuello -¿y yo que tal?

—Muy guapo—fue todo lo que contestó, se sintió apenado por el comentario que había hecho al líder del equipo, sin embargo en cuestión de segundos la pena desapareció y se transformó en emoción cuando los labios del atlante se juntaron con los suyos, el beso de su querido atlante era sin duda el mejor regalo de navidad que podía recibir

—Feliz Navidad Kal…—alcanzó a decir cuando por fin se separaron para tomar aire

—Feliz Navidad Jay —Kaldur pensaba que quizás podría acostumbrarse a festejar la navidad, sobre todo si tenía a su lado a su pequeño pajarito…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Una de mis parejas raras que corre para volverse una de mis favoritas, esta es la forma en la que creo que Kaldur y Jason podrian festejar su navidad, o lo harian hasta que bueno... un dia el Joker... En fin espero que haya sido de su agrado, les envio un abrazo navideño y mis mejores deseos nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo

See ya!


	4. Santa Secreto

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Batman no me pertenecen, corresponden a DC Comics y sus respectivos autores y colaboradores, este fanfic esta hecho con el objetivo de entretener y no para generar lucro.**

 **N O T A**

Lo que están por leer son una serie de Fanfics, Spinoff que han sido sacados de los diferentes Fanfic que he creado y a algunos de los cuales he decidido hacerles especiales de navidad, tomaremos en cuenta que todas las historias se desarrollan en universos diferentes (el Maikverse jejeje) y que al ser especiales no necesariamente afectan la trama principal de la que fueron extraídos, espero que les agraden.

 **\- Santa Secreto-**

 ***The Parting Glass***

 **[Maikverse - Tierra 7]**

Les miraba desde afuera, desde una de las terrazas que daban al salón donde estaban todos reunidos, observaba mientras encendía un cigarro, su padre estaba con sus nietos, sentado al lado de la esposa de Tim en el sofá, el voluminoso vientre que mostraba la mujer era motivo de más alegría para él, le encantaba que su familia siguiera creciendo—¿Puedo acompañarte Jason? — La voz de una mujer llamó su atención, el joven Wayne hizo una seña para que la chica se acercara más—¿Cómo has estado?

—Bien, muy bien ¿y tú Babs? ¿Cómo se siente la separación?

—No es tan mala como parece —contestó en un tono de broma —los chicos lo recienten un poco, Mary y la pequeña Barbara extrañan a su padre pero Bruce Junior extraña…

—Al viejo…—dijo Jason como no queriendo la cosa, la pelirroja asintió — ha sido difícil para el también, sabes que mi padre ama a sus nietos, le encantaba tenerlos aquí… y más a su pequeño heredero.

—Es lo mejor Jason…

—Sí, lo sé, lo se… no te estoy reclamando nada— le dio una gran bocanada al cigarro— todos debemos hacer lo que nos hace felices o por lo menos aquello que nos permita estar tranquilos

—Agradezco que aún nos reciban en casa más para estas épocas…

—Vamos aquí todos son bienvenidos, y por demás aceptados— Jason sonrió al mirar dentro del salón donde estaba su pareja hablando con su hermano menor, señalaban la gran barriga que tenía su esposa—santa mierda…—dijo con Desgano Jason al ver que Conner colocaba su mano sobre el vientre de su cuñada

Barbara miró curiosa a Jason—ahora tendrás que darle un hijo— la pelirroja pudo adivinar el porqué de la expresión de Jason

—Sí, bueno no creo que pase…pero puedo intentar que quede en cinta—dijo divertido y sugestivamente, arrancándole una carcajada a su ex cuñada

—Perdón…—Dick abrió la puerta llamando la atención de los que estaban fuera—Babs, mi padre quiere darte algo— la pelirroja asintió y se dirigió al interior pasando al lado de su ex esposo

—¿de qué tanto hablaban? — Dick se mostraba curioso mientras Jason consumía un poco más de su cigarro

—Hablábamos mal de ti obviamente…— Dick sonrió a la vez que negaba con la cabeza—yo le dije lo estúpido que eres al haber dejado que esa mujer se vaya de tu lado…

—Todos cometemos errores —Dijo Dick a modo de justificación

—Pero debemos intentar remediarlos… hazme un favor y regresa con ella ¿vale? —Jason rebuscó en su bolsillo— es más mira…dale esto —sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña caja, esas que se usan para guardar un anillo— feliz navidad

—No entiendo —Dick estaba algo confundido

—Yo soy tu santa secreto ¡Dah! —Dick abrió el regalo y observó la sortija, estuvo a punto de decir algo —No, me lo agradezcas Richard…solo quiero lo mejor para mi hermano —le dio un gran abrazo a Dick

—Feliz Navidad Jay

—Feliz navidad Dickie

—¿Me pueden decir porque sus abrazos son en privado? —Damian acababa de irrumpir en la escena —Jason será mejor que vengas junto al árbol, voy a darte tu regalo…

—espero que sea algo bueno…

—Tt, son esas pulseras y chaleco de cuero que querías usar con tu novio… —-contestó divertido el menor de los Wayne

Jason rio divertido—está bien pero ni creas que te las prestare para estar con el tuyo…

—Colin no es mi novio…es mi amigo…. —-Damian sintió que su hermano le pasaba una mano por encima del hombro mientras comenzaban a caminar rumbo al árbol

—Yo dije lo mismo muchas veces…

Fue una chaqueta de cuero, ya tenía varias pero le encantaba recibirlas, abrazó a Damian con fuerza para agradecerle, mientras lo hacía vio como dos adultos se habían escabullido a un rincón apartado de la habitación, donde Dick le entregó un anillo a Barbara; cuando se separó de su hermano menor se dirigió a donde estaba Conner y le dio un gran beso en la mejilla

—¿Qué hiciste ahora Jay? —le dijo amistosamente su chico

—Algo como un milagro de navidad—explico Jason mientras indicaba a todos que Barbara y Dick estaban besándose en los labios, sus hijos brincaron de gusto y corrieron hacia ellos en sus lugares el resto de la familia sonreía feliz.

—Eres un buen santa secreto Jason— le dijo Tim disimuladamente

—Ya lo sabes enano— contestó el aludido—fui el mejor robin… soy el mejor santa y el mejor hermano del mundo—dijo confiadamente, todos rieron había sido una buena navidad en casa de los Wayne.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Y He aqui una de las historias mas recientes sobre un universo donde la familia Wayne es bastante unida, un universo dnde Alfred ya no les acompaña pero que desde el mas alla les observa satisfecho... Jason es sin duda un buen santa secreto... ojala lo hayan disfrutado, nos leemos pronto,

See ya!


	5. Cena Familiar

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Batman no me pertenecen, corresponden a DC Comics y sus respectivos autores y colaboradores, este fanfic esta hecho con el objetivo de entretener y no para generar lucro.**

 **N O T A**

Lo que están por leer son una serie de Fanfics, Spinoff que han sido sacados de los diferentes Fanfic que he creado y a algunos de los cuales he decidido hacerles especiales de navidad, tomaremos en cuenta que todas las historias se desarrollan en universos diferentes (el Maikverse jejeje) y que al ser especiales no necesariamente afectan la trama principal de la que fueron extraídos, espero que les agraden.

 **\- Cena Familiar-**

 ***La Sorpresa de Tim***

 **[Maikverse - Tierra 10]**

No sabían si había sido una buena idea, por cómo había trascurrido la noche entre tensión y extremo silencio Jaime y Tim estaban por demás nerviosos —creo que esto no fue buena idea—Dijo Tim bajamente mientras se dirigía a su novio

—Lo se… pero ¿Qué mas podía hacer? Era mi oportunidad de mostrarle a tu padre y a los míos que esto no es un capricho— Jaime se acercó por demás al oído de Tim, un carraspeo lo hizo regresar a su lugar y ponerse rigido

—Jaime por favor compórtate — le dijo su padre de manera seria

—NO estaba haciendo nada malo

—Tt, estabas por comerle el oído a mi hermano—dijo Damian un tanto enojado

—Mi hermano no es un caníbal.. —contra ataco la pequeña hermana de Jaime, Milagros

—No solo es idiota como tu— Damian se ganó que la niña le sacara la lengua y su padre le diera un buen pellizco

—Compórtate Damian, no puedes ser grosero con nuestros anfitriones—dijo Bruce muy seriamente —lo siento señor Reyes no es nuestra intención incomodar

—Si usted lo dice…

—¿Perdone? —Bruce se puso un poco serio

—Lo siento es solo que no estoy muy acostumbrado a que mi hijo me traiga a su familia política a cenar a casa, más si me dijo apenas un día antes que es gay—dijo toscamente el padre de Jaime

—No es fácil aceptarlo lo se bien, hace un mes cuando me entere de esto

—¡Un mes! –comentó sarcástico el padre de Jaime —Bueno me da gusto que usted lo supiera desde antes… me imagino que por eso tenia tanto trabajos escolares que hacer en casa de su amigo Tim, eso si de verdad iba a su casa a hacer tareas

—No permito malos comportamientos en mi casa—explico Bruce muy serio y mirando de reojo a su hijo y a su novio que estaban en la mesa—Tim quita tu mano de ahí— el menor se espantó y retiró su mano de la pierna de su novio

—¿ve? Si eso hacen en público que no harán cuando los estamos viendo —repredió el señor Reyes a su hijo

—¡Papá! No hacemos nada malo

—Espero que por lo menos uses protección…que está bien que no puedes embarazarte pero…

—¡Papá!

—¿Jaime comprara un seguro de vida? —Milagros intervino de manera curiosa

—Tt, si planea hacer lo que creo que está planeando hacer necesitara algo mas que eso— dijo enojado Damian

—¿Damian? —Tim miro algo enternecido a su hermano menor—¿Estas celoso?

—Noup—negó categóricamente el menor —

—Haz lo que dice el señor ReyesTim , más vale que tu igual te protejas

— ¡papá! —Tim fue el que se escandalizo ahora—¿Por qué de buenas a primeras tanta desconfianza?

—Se cómo son ese tipo de relaciones, todas basadas en hormonas y …

—Espera… ¿Cómo podrias saber de que hablas? No has tenido una relación seria en mucho tiempo

—¿Vez Jaime? Te lo dije, quizá este niño rico solo este jugando contigo

—¿Oíste eso Tim? En ese concepto te tienen—comentó Bruce un tanto ofendido

—¿De que estas Hablando Papá? —Jaime se puso de pie bastante enojado—Tim no esa jugando conmigo

—¿Y tú con él? —

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No!... —Jaime miraba a su padre bastante ofendido

—¿Seguro que quieres esto para el resto de tu vida? —Bruce mostraba bastante osco—es obvio que no te aceptan del todo por aquí

—Claro… y tu si lo haces… —dijo Tim enojado

—Yo te amo hijo, seas como seas pero… —Bruce suspiró —Yo solo trato de protegerte …

—Yo también hijo—dijo el padre de Jaime

—No necesitamos tanta protección, solo queremos la oportunidad de intentarlo ¿si? —dijo aime muy decidido

—Podría no funcionar es cierto, pero estoy seguro de que lo que tengo con Jaime es especial, lo siento señor Reyes sé que quizá no soy lo que esperaba para su hijo pero lo amo, y el a mi… —se formó un silenció incomodo en la mesa luego de los diálogos de ambos adolecentes.

—¡La cena esta lista! —la alegre voz de la madre de Jaime que salio al jardín trasero llevando con ella un gran pavo y seguida de Alfred llamó la atención de todos —¿Pasa algo? — la mujer miraba suspicaz a su hijo y luego a su esposo

—No es nada…—dijo el señor Reyes

—Eso espero—dijo la mujer exhalando con algo mas de tranquilidad—chicos ¿por qué no se sientan? —La madre de Jaime indicó a su hijo y su yerno que tomaran asiento, todo quedó más tenso —Jaime, Tim —la mujer llamó la atención de los chicos—sé que no es fácil …pero somos su familia, los amamos y queremos que sean felices… — un tanto más relajados todos los presentes asintieron — además, no importa lo que diga tu padre yo opino que has elegido bien y que hace bonita pareja con Tim—Jaime sonrió por el halago

—Gracias señora Reyes—Tim contestó el halago de su suegra

—¡oh si! Son una monada—la voz que salió de quien sabe donde llamó la atención de todos los presntes, Jason había llegado—perdonen la tardanza y la intromisión—Señor Reyes, Señora Reyes…soy Jason el hermano de Tim

—Yo soy Dick, Tambien soy su hermano… bueno de Tim… mucho gusto— estrechó la mano de los Reyes quienes le miraban algo introgados

—Llegan tarde —les reprendió Bruce

—Si bueno es que pasamos por algo de camino hacia acá —se justificó Jason—para una noche especial, un cargamento especial ¿no Dick? —Richard asintió y sacó de entre sus ropas una gran cantidad de petardos y juegos pirotécnicos.

Acomodaron todo a una distancia segura de donde estaban todos reunidos a punto de comer, Jason encendió la mecha que generó un espectáculo de ruidos y luces digno de una película, todos comenzaron a ver embelesados los colores, lucían ahora mucho más tranquilos — Quizá no fue tan mala idea después de todo—dijo Tim como o queriendo la cosa

—Quizá no —Jaime se acercó más a su chico—Feliz navidad Tim

—Feliz Navidad Jaime— el Wayne besó en los labios a su chico mientras todos estaban distraídos, solo una persona se dio la vuelta para verlos y confirmar lo que había dicho, para la suegra de Tim ellos dos hacían una bonita pareja…

Bueno continuando un poco con los especiales de navidad lee dejo uno acerca de mis parejas raras la primera navidad de Jaime y Tim como novios, enfrentándose a la opinión de sus padres, bueno siempre es dificil para un chico llegar con su familia y presentar a un novio ya no digamos el llevar a toda la familia politica al menos no todos son tan rígidos con los jóvenes como lo son sus padres, al final la navidad termino Bien.

En fin espero que le haya gustado la historia y que si tienen oportunidad dejen un review, saludos a todos nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo que aun nos faltan unas "tierras" mas del "Maikverse" nos leemos pronto.

See ya!


	6. Navidad a Distancia

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Batman no me pertenecen, corresponden a DC Comics y sus respectivos autores y colaboradores, este fanfic esta hecho con el objetivo de entretener y no para generar lucro.**

 **N O T A**

Lo que están por leer son una serie de Fanfics, Spinoff que han sido sacados de los diferentes Fanfic que he creado y a algunos de los cuales he decidido hacerles especiales de navidad, tomaremos en cuenta que todas las historias se desarrollan en universos diferentes (el Maikverse jejeje) y que al ser especiales no necesariamente afectan la trama principal de la que fueron extraídos, espero que les agraden.

 **\- Navidad a Distancia-**

 ***El Escape de Damian***

 **[Maikverse - Tierra 2]**

Se escabulló, la diminuta figura se escabullo un poco del ruido que hacia en la mansión Wayne, en esa enorme fiesta de sociedad que había organizado su padre por consejos de su publirrelacionista, lo odiaba, odiaba tener que estar presente ahí fngiendo que estaba contento cuando el objeto de su alegría estaba a kilómetros de ahí

—Tt esto es estúpido— se quejó Damian de manera sonora, llamando la atención de su hermano mayor

—Tranquilo Dami—Dick se dirigió a su hermano menor—trata de disfrutar la fiesta ¿sí? Mira que todos se divierten

—¡Esto es estúpido! — Tim se situó al otro lado de Dick repitiendo la misma frase que Damian

—Veo que tu también estas de buenas—Dijo Dick con sarcasmo

—Debería estar en Villachica con Conner no aquí saludando gente y evitando chicas que quieren hacerme heterosexual—se quejó Tim

—¡Deberíamos! Prometiste que llevarías si ibas— se quejó Damian

—En serio que con ustedes no se puede—se quejó Dick mientras se retiraba de entre sus hermanos—chicos en serio no se enfurruñen, los comprendo pero traten de no hacer lio con sus berrinches solo harán que Bruce se enoje—dicho esto los chicos solo gruñeron, luego se fue a buscar a Barbara para bailar una pieza

—¿quieres intentar escapar? —Damian se dirigió a su hermano mayor

—Nos meteremos en problemas —dijo Tim un tanto resignado

—¿Y? hemos estado en problemas todo el año desde que…tu sabes

—¿Papá descubrió que nos gustan los penes? —comentó Tim en un tono sarcástico que hizo sonrojar a Damian

—No tenías que decirlo de manera tan vulgar Drake… —se quejó Damian —bueno ¿vienes o no? —el mayor asintió, estaban por salir disimuladamente huyendo cuando sintieron como alguien los tomaba por el cuello

—¡Mis hermanos! —un visiblemente alcoholizado Jason se había colgado de ellos—¿Se están divirtiendo?

—¡Todd estas ebrio! ¡Quítate de encima!

—¿Por qué? ¡Si los amo! ¡Los quiero mucho enanos! —dijo bastante alegre

—Ya Jason no es gracioso, quítate de encima—Dijo Tim—no seas pesado —se hallaba forcejeando con el brazo de jason que estaba alrededor de su cuello

—¡Shhh! No puedo Timi—dijo bajando un poco la voz—Si lo hago papá me matará, me dijo que los vigile para evitar que se escapen…

—Y también te dijo que no bebieras demás y mira como estas—dijo con sarcasmo el tercer robin

—Sí, pero no se ha dado cuenta de que bebí unas copitas… ¿A dónde se quieren escapar? —los dos menores guardaron silencio—¡Ya se! ¡Quieren ir a ver s sus novios! —dijo mientras se burlaba y empezaba a hacer sonidos de besos con la boca haciendo que se sonrojen ambos chicos

—¡Suficiente! —Damian se pudo librar del agarre de su hermano mayor— mira Todd no estoy para juegos, debería estar con Colin en vez de estar escuchando tus platicas de borracho, ya está cerca la media noche y no mi celular tengo para desearle una feliz navidad… —Damian se cruzó de brazos muy enojado

—Enano no seas gruñón… —Jason soltó a Tim y comenzó a rebuscar en sus bolsillos—si quieres hablar con el té presto mi teléfono — la cara de Damain se ilumino en un segundo—puedes habalrle …después de Tim

—¡¿pero qué?! ¡Todd!

—Él no me grito cosas…anda Timi márcale a Conner y deséale feliz navidad —Dijo Jason mientras se acomodaba sobre Damian

—Bueno, ya que insistes, descuida pequeño D, no tardaré y en seguida te devuelvo el celular —en dos segundos Tim ya había marcado el número a casa de su novio, quien le contestó alegre al otro lado de la línea, después de eso el tercero de los Wayne se perdió entre la multitud

—Tt, Genial…

—Chicos— la profunda voz de Bruce llamó la atención de Jason y Damian, haciendo que los dos casi se pongan en posición de firmes—¿Qué están haciendo?

—Bueno pues … nosotros… — trataban de excusarse, Bruce sonrió de medio lado—Jason, no más copas para ti, Damian tu ven conmigo… —ambos tragaron saliva su padre era muy perspicaz

—¿pasa algo padre?

—Se en que estás pensando—Damian se quedó helado al escuchar a su padre—entiendo que quieres ir a ver a Colin

—Tt, Todd es un soplón

—Dick me lo dijo—Damian hizo una mueca de desapruebo—escucha hijo se que lo quieres mucho

—Lo amo padre…

—Está bien sé que lo amas, pero no puedes dejar abandonado todo por ir al lado de tu novio, al menos no en esta edad, es necesario que vivas tu vida antes de que se decidan a vivir una vida juntos

—No lo entiendes padre…

—Entiendo más de lo que Crees—Bruce busco un paquete entre su traje— mira hijo sé que hemos vivido meses convulsos, pero quería que supieras que te amo y por sobre todo quiero que seas feliz — el mayor le entregó a Damian el paquete —Esto te ayudará esta noche— Bruce le dio un fuerte abrazo a su hijo—Feliz navidad hijo

—Feliz Navidad Papá— Damian le devolvió fuertemente el abrazo.

En Kansas todo estaba en un ambiente un tanto más sosegado, los Kent se divertían muy a su estilo, no habían grandes lujos ni una gran pompa pero si música y diversión, todos los miembros de la familia estaban felices, en especial el menor y más nuevo integrante, Colin

—¿Te estas divirtiendo? —Clark separó a su hijo del grupo familiar

—Si papá Clark… es una buena navidad, la primera que paso con una familia

—Con tu familia… aunque me imagino que sientes que te falta algo ¿verdad? —explicó superman haciendo que su hijo se sonroje

—Bueno yo… me hubiera gustado ver a Damian —dijo mientras agachaba su cabeza y comenzaba a juguetear con sus dedos—es que lo quiero mucho y…

—Lo sé, no tienes que explicarme nada hijo— Colin notó que Clark se dirigía al árbol de navidad y tomaba un paquete—ten quizá esto te alegre la noche —Colin miró la etiqueta y leyó claramente algo que le dejo boquiabierto "De: Bruce, Para: Colin" —feliz navidad Colin—Clark le dio un gran abrazo

El sonido que hizo la caja de Colin le impulsó a desenvolver rápidamente el paquete, el comunicador que estaba dentro de la caja estaba vibrando y sonando, con algo de miedo el pelirrojo activó el aparato —¿Hola?

—Hola Wilkes…

—¿Damian? —peguntó con algo de nerviosismo el chico pelirrojo

—Claro que si pequeño despistado ¿Quién más? ¿Esperabas a alguien más? —dijo Damian con algo de sarcasmo

—Para nada—al pelirrojo se le salió una gran sonrisa—tu voz me acaba de alegrar la noche…

—y Tú la mía pequeño abusivo — Damian se acercó a la ventana que tenia mas cercana—me gustaría que estuvieras aquí

—y tu aquí Damian — dijo Colin esperanzado—al menos tenemos esto para hablar cuando sea…hay que agradecer a tu padre

—Si es cierto… sabes me ha dado una de las mejores navidades de mi vida —si Colin hubiera estado en la misma habitación que Damian hubiera visto la amplia sonrisa que tenía en su rostro

—¿estas sonriendo? —dijo Colin a modo de burla

—N… bueno si… — Damian no podía mentirle a su pelirrojo, hablar con él , verlo y estar en su presencia le ponía feliz, de lejos un padre bastante contento miraba la escena bastante enternecido —Tt por cierto Colin aún tengo pendiente darte tu regalo de navidad—el pelirrojo al otro lado de la línea se sonrojó al instante podía imaginar que era lo que su pervertido "demonio" estaba planeando para pasar las fiestas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La primera historia que completé y una de las relaciones que mas adoro, estos enanos me agradan mucho el carácter de Damian contrasta tanto con el de Colin... me agrada escribir sobre ellos y no podía faltar para ellos un especial de Navidad, Bruce parece haber aceptado las relaciones de sus hijos... y es que al final ¿que padre no quiere hacer felices a sus hijos?

Espero que les haya gustado, si tienen oportunidad de dejar un comentario se los voy a agradecer un saludo para todos y nos leemos pronto.

See ya!


End file.
